This invention relates to an assembly that can be used for supporting objects on a cabinet wall. More particularly, this invention is directed to an apparatus that can mount to lances or support members on a wall of a metal cabinet which are typically used for mounting removable shelves to the cabinet. A pegboard adapter can mount to the lances so that a cabinet which previously only had shelves can now have the advantages of having a pegboard for receiving peg hooks.
Metal cabinets are some of the most versatile pieces of furniture available. Metal cabinets can be hung in work areas, e.g., metal or woodworking shops, garages, as well as many other places. Metal cabinets can also provide storage in vehicles such as trucks and vans. In addition to the versatility provided by metal cabinets regarding the location and placement of the cabinets, metal cabinets also provide versatility in what they store. Metal cabinets have been used to store threaded rod, wire, brake line, welding rods, as well as more common items such as tools and fasteners. To increase a metal cabinet's versatility, some of the shelves are removable so that larger or different items can be stored in the cabinet. The removable shelves are typically mounted on lances that are fastened to or punched out of a cabinet side wall.